Winter? Nemo? Who cares!
by sonotalady
Summary: A response to bad2wolf2mcgee about her story What's in a name? If you haven't read it I recommend you do. This is just five short drabbles with Torchwood characters plus bad2wolf2mcgee's characters Winter/nemo and Pip.
1. Chapter 1

**First this is a response to challenge from bad2wolf2mcgee about her story **_**What's in a name?**_** She wanted her readers to try to use not only Torchwood characters but also her character Winter/Nemo. I don't think this will make any sense if you haven't read her story. **

**Second, I have the flu, but I'm bored out of my mind. This isn't my best work by far but I want to post something before this year ends and I'm a bit stuck on most of the stories I've started on since April. If I'm too horrified later on with this I'll rewrite it. **

**Third, I'm Swedish and that plus being ill makes it possible that I've made grammatical errors. The document uploader and I had some difficulty understanding each other as well.**

**So this is just a bit of fun and my first attempt at writing something funny. **

**Well, bad2wolf2mcgee you literally asked for it.**

Winter evaded Jack by swinging up by her rope. She smirked at him from her rope.

"Get down here Nemo!" he glared at her while Winter just smiled at him trying not to laugh.

"Why Jack you sound upset what have happened?" If looks could kill Nemo though she would at least get scotch marks.

"What the hell did you do with my coat?"

"What coat?"

"My RAF-coat… Damn it Nemo you know what coat give it to me."

"Oh you mean that coat. I just borrowed it." The fact that she actually didn't mean to kidnap it just have a nap under it was perhaps nothing she should tell him. He usually made the nightmares less frequent so shy not try to have his smell around her when she slept. Apparently it had the wee side effect of a very pissed of Captain Jack Harkness. Oops. As Jack started to look for ways to get her down with out harming her too much, Owen came in. He looked at the pissed of glare Jack sent winter's way and kept away as quietly as possible going to the med bay.

Meanwhile winter felt it would be wise to move from her position. Jack was starting to eye some of the knots on the ropes a bit scarily. Jack stalked on the ground while Winter swung around making sure she stayed away from the bucket she had left for Myfanwy.

Unfortunately Owen came from the med bay just as jack made his move. Winter could only watch as the bucket tipped and some litres of chocolate milk poured on Owen. As winter heard the wing strokes of the pterodactyl she looked at Owen apologetic.

"I think you should get somewhere out of Myfanwy's way Owen." As Owen raced towards the cog door they could hear Myfanwy closing in. She was just meters away when the cog door closed. If a dinosaur could pout Winter was sure Myfanwy was doing it now.

********************************************Myfanwy***************************************************

Gwen slipped into Owens apartment. Winter kept quite about the fact that Gwen seemed to know her way around the place. That didn't matter what mattered was that Owen had ordered pizza with extra pineapple today. He had smugly sat and ate it while the rest of them were slightly green. There wasn't a part of the pizza not covered with pineapple. They would have revenge.

Gwen grinned evilly as the started to pour powder into Owens's shampoo, winter found his pheromone spray and poured water into it. Satisfied with their corruption of some of his hygiene products they turned their attention towards his wardrobe. The opened the black garbage bag and started throwing in all shirts they could find. They replaced them with shirt like a pink shirt with the inscription "save the flamingos", another one with "save the rainforest", "I should not be forced to be quite about the fact I'm gay" and "I love Britney". They quietly slipped out and made sure that there were several backups so that Owen could not erase the footage from the hub.

Next day when Owen came into the hub Tosh nearly destroyed the file she was working on Jack started laughing and Ianto didn't stop pouring coffee until the hot liquid came in contact with his skin.

"What on earth happened to you Owen?" He was dressed in the clothes from yesterday complete with the grease stains from Jack flinging part of the offending pizza at him. He had green hair rashes and looked like an angry bear.

"Oh dear Owen you should be careful with hair dyeing, I'm guessing it'll go away in perhaps three washes. Owen ignored her and stomped of into the med bay. Gwen and Winter high-fived while Jack tried to contain his laughter.

********************************************Myfanwy**************************************************

Winter watched quietly as Ianto lay sprawled on top of Jack. While she would never watch them actually have sex she had come across them a couple of times just afterwards when the would just lie still stroking each other. At those times they would just be and not hide. While it hurt her she still couldn't stop watching. She loved them both, but knew they should be together.

She watched as Jack started stroking Ianto's hair just keeping Ianto as close as possible towards him. Winter slipped away s was determined that she wouldn't look anymore. It just too much.

********************************************Myfanwy**************************************************

Sleeping with Winter when she wasn't having nightmares could be interesting. She would snuggle against you, if you're Jack Harkness, hold his shirt if you had any and she did something with her feet. She wasn't really rubbing them more like was paddling them. She flexed them straight one at a time while the other was bended in its natural position. She did it often when she was sleeping peacefully, but sometimes she did it when she was awake completely unconscious about it.

It's adorable really Jack thought. In some ways she's just like a kitten separated from its mother too soon, making the kittenish ways linger. You know snuggling and stuff. Of course if he ever informed Nemo that in some ways she was his kitten, she would balk. And he was quite sure she wouldn't like the fact that his mind quite often stressed the "his" part either.

********************************************Myfanwy***************************************************

Winter was out walking the streets and sometimes rooftops. She knew that the moment they realised that she was no longer in the hub this, well morning as it was no longer dark and its four am, she would get a very stern look from Jack. He had been chasing weevils on his own, saying he didn't need help, all night and Winter just couldn't sleep. She knew she should turn back soon, but she really did want to see the sunrise.

When winter came back into the hub all hope of being able to sneak was destroyed by a very upset little being called Pip. Pip was currently pretty much screeching at her and if he had a voice, she had a feeling for the moment he would remind her of Mrs Weasley. She looked around the hub when she heard Owen.

"You know I never really saw the necessity with Pip, but now I do. Who needs a baby alarm when we have him? Good morning Winter, Jack wants to talk to you."

**Well what's the verdict? Did I turn her Mary-sueish? I sure hope not.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hadn't planned to add anything to this but this came to mind so I just wrote it. Quite pointless and perhaps not so good, but here it is. If you haven't already do read Bad2wolf2mcgee's story What's in name. It's her character Winter I'm playing with.

Nothing belongs to me and I'm not making any profit.

* * *

Winter really hated being ill. She had just asked Owen of some painkiller and look where she was propped up with god knows how many pillows behind her back and a pterodactyl as a watchdog. How had she ended up here?

It had all began when she was just taking a stroll outside. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't listened to the weather forecast and had been on the other side of Cardiff when someone decided that go from clear sky to rain clouds to rain storm in ten minutes. Jumping was also a bit tricky if everything's wet and slippery. It made it more difficult to jump and still make sure that she didn't break anything. The fact that her fingers were stiff from the cold didn't really improve things.

When she had finally made it back to the hub it's not that easy to sneak in when you're drenched, dripping water all over the place and limping. Thank heavens all had been sent home by Jack, the less people to see her, the less embarrassing tales to tell. After all telling people she had sprained her ankle by slipping on a gum wrapper really would be embarrassing, come one she spent half of her time jumping between ropes. She didn't slip on anything and especially not on gum wrappers. It really was too undignified.

Now she needed to somehow get some dry clothes, sneak into the shower with out being discovered by jack and conceal from jack her ankle and the bruises forming across her back from the fence she had hit after slipping on the gum wrapper. Not that she slipped on a gum wrapper.

Winter had made it out from the man hole and half way to the shower when she was lifted up from the floor. Before she realised who had lifted her she let out a shriek, really this needed to stop, and elbowed said person. Since it, of course, was Jack he only laughed and placed her on a railing. Scanning through her appearance her lifted his eyebrows.

"You look like a drenched kitten. Now don't glare like that I could get the impression you don't like me. Now the only reason you tried to avoid me must have something to do with the fact that you're freezing, drenched and limping." Trying to avoid his eyes she settled on glowering on the buttons of his shirt. Well considering it wasn't buttoned did cause some distraction.

"I slipped and I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine, just a bit stiff. Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a shower." Shoving him away she stalked to the shower hearing him mutter and snort under his breath.

* * *

She should have known it would have been impossible to get some pain killers out of the cabinet while Owen was there. He of course needed to know everything.

"Does the pain killer have anything to do with the fact that you're limping, yes I can see you're limping, and the lovely bruises on your back. You know I really like shirts like that, riding up all the time." As winter had spent her morning dodging questions from Ianto, Tosh and Gwen about her sneezing and limping she didn't need Mr Charming's comments for the moment. Unfortunately her only answer was a quite load sneeze.

"What bruises Winter? I recall you telling me you were completely fine earlier." It seemed as if Ianto and Owen had somehow gotten a lot quicker during the night because before she could get away she had a thermometer in her mouth and Owen looking at her ankle and bruises.

"39 degrees Celsius. Alright you're on bed rest. No moving ankle high and if I see you moving I will use Jack's handcuffs on you." As Jack, looking both smug and pissed, had pushed her into the sofa with Ianto forcing her to drink tea with honey and stiffing pillows behind her back and under her foot, Owen giving her porn magazines, Tosh confiscating all electronics as she should rest and Gwen talking about being ill as a _child_, Winter thought she was going to be crazy. She did escape and the first time she got all the way to the lift before she was thrown over Jack's shoulder and consequently handcuffed. The second attempt had her faint after actually getting two steps out of Jack's office. After that she had also Owens handcuffs on her, been threatened on no coffee, tea or liquid for a month from Ianto and had been given a babysitter in the form of Myfanwy. Really Winter thought as her eyelids dropped this sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know who you are that asked for this. Well it's not great, but I'm feeling in need for someone like this, someone who cares so here you go. Tell me if it's too similar to what I wrote before in this little story.**

Jack looked at the small girl lying at the bed. He remembered some one looking very much like her who he met years ago. Some one he had met twice actually and the last time had been… fun. Now at the moment she clearly was too young for that. That did not mean he could not keep an eye on her now that he had found her all these years later. He knew that he would get her in the end and that they would be happy, or at least she seemed to be happy with him in her future and his past. And she would be connected to the doctor in the future as well, he figured. That meant he had an additional reason to keep her close.

Rational thought of keeping her close for the benefit went out of his head as she whimpered in her sleep in a very non good way. He knew what kind of whimpers meant fun, and this wasn't one of them. Jack moved closer to the bed and placed his arm on hers. She calmed down from her twisting a bit and he remained there. Looking at girl who in her future would travel back in time, twice, to see him and intrigue him to the point that he decided that perhaps being a con man wasn't everything he could be.

Sighing he sat down on the bed and gave her a half hug. For the moment she wasn't ready for anything he had wanted to do to her for the past decades, or centuries really. He could be patient. After all if there was something you had to practise being as a man unable to die waiting for the doctor it was patience.

Later on Jack would not be able to figure out how he went from half hugging her to cradling her small frame in his arms. He guessed his unconscious took over as he let his mind wander, a very bad habit. After all it wasn't like he was complaining, having a future lover draped across you snuggling into you was quite nice and he could indulge in some fantasies. Not that he would admit to fantasies about the girl who was currently a teenager. Instead he wondered how old she might have been when she visited him in the past and how much time would past before she would have the same memories as he had.

* * *

Jack looked as winter as she tried to sneak of their room in the Tardis. As she was currently ill she had been given bed rest but jack (who she claimed acted like she was four and unable to look after herself), the doctor (who she simply glared at and to which the doctor had replied something about the prerogative of protective elder brothers) and the Tardis. The last was very apparent as she could not get up the door to the corridor. It appeared to be stuck. She could get into the bathroom just fine, but apparently the ship would not let her wander of something jack was eternally grateful of. If the ship had let her wander and helped her the would never had found her and jack could envision her laying in some prison, of course she would get caught, with a burning fever slowly dying to weak from illness to break out.

Due to this he strode over to his erratic lover and simply plucked her up to her indignation and pulled her into the bed wrapped her up with him and the blankets and kissed her head.

"I told you last time I caught you getting away from me that I would chain us together if you did that again. Now getting out in an arctic ice storm while the doctor wonders why the Tardis didn't land where he wanted to land does qualify as that. So be happy that I'm waiting until you can walk properly again. Now sleep kitten or I will go find the doctor and let him give you his creepy medicine." The Doctor had practically threatened Winter with some nasty looking syrup when he found out she had a fever. Shuddering winter grumbled and closed her eyes. She didn't snuggle into him though. And she absolutely did not start paddling her feet. And anyone claiming that she practically purred as he started stroking her hair while she slept would get an arrow coming at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's not exactly what I wanted it to be, but our wonderful creator asked for it so here it goes. I might change it or continue it a bit.**

Jack shifted in the bed feeling like he was floating. He pulled Nemo close to him.

"You know I would really appreciate if you weren't always as demonstrative of your affection." Jack stared at the woman swinging her legs from the table. He was quite sure that the woman was dead. She appeared to take no notice of his confusion and continued to monologue.

"I mean I'm really happy that sister dearest is happy, but really do you need to go through half of the kama sutra in one night! She's my sister and some things I really don't want o know. Besides that I'm quite happy you have her. You keep her away from most situations where I almost lose my little sister." Jack was painfully aware he couldn't protect Nemo from everything (she wouldn't let him) but it was nice to know that the tardis appreciated his efforts.

"You know since she is my sister and she and my doccie are like siblings, don't that make all three of us siblings? Of course you're included as well sort of my brother in law." Jack didn't know which thought was more disturbing and amusing, the thought about being related to the Tarids or the doctor. Or the thought of the doctor and Tardis being related. They have some form of bond he knew. Somehow the thought of being related to a sentient machine was less disturbing than being somehow related to a man he used to have very vivid fantasies about.

"So nice to have a brother. I'm really starting to get the whole males biology makes them stronger than females issue. I can see how that can be annoying. Do you like this form by the way? Even if I can't be like her in physical shape I can be like her when I talk to people like this. Oh you know telepathically." Jack was happy to have confirmation that he was indeed not insane and that the Tardis had mangled its way into his brain in a more obvious way than most of the time. He wondered weather the Tardis wouldn't be more disturbed by the content in his mind than the show he and Nemo had apparently given her.

"I finally got doccie to sleep. He's impossible, I need to fins someone to put him to bed like you do scrap. She really is a bit troublesome with her sleeping sometimes." Troublesome wasn't how Jack would put it, he thought fighting to contain his smile leaning back holding Nemo close, but he would inform Nemo of that particular comment later on. He thought briefly on Rose, but thought that perhaps they could get river to do that part whoever she was.

"I would like a handsome bloke like you to tuck me in as well. The other things wouldn't really be of much use to me as they are to you, I'm not in physical shape like this, but I'm sentient. Perhaps doccie and I can think of something up." Even Jack felt a little bit gobsmacked by that comment, but decided to not think to much about it. As he was quite free in that department he thought that perhaps telepathic sex with your time machine might be a bit complicated even for him.

"You know I'm sorry about the whole throwing you of attempt and going to the end of the universe. I was just a bit startled you really are unique. I wouldn't do it again. Well if you would really hurt my sister dearest of course you're in deep trouble and I might just chuck you out into a supernova but apart from that you'd be fine." Jack nodded and kissed the top of Nemo's head as she somehow managed to snuggle up so that she was practically on top on him.

"You've really corrupted her you know. She's even being like that in her sleep. Oh well need to make sure my doctor doesn't do anything stupid. He's woken up and he's trying to make sure I don't force him to sleep again. Oh and I'll be busy with the doctor so feel free to be demonstrative." Jack grinned at the last statement and as he felt the world to come into focus he was already making plans. After all he had been given permission from the only remaining tardis.


End file.
